Thermal ink-jet printers offer a low cost, high qualiity, and comparatively noise-free option to other types of printers commonly used with computers. Such printers employ a resistor element in a chamber provided with an egress for ink to enter from a plenum. The plenum is connected to a reservoir for storing the ink. A plurality of such resistor elements are arranged in a particular pattern, called a primitive, in a printhead. Each resistor element is associated with a nozzle in a nozzle plate, through which ink is expelled toward a print medium. The entire assembly of printhead and reservoir comprise an inkjet pen.
In operation, each resistor element is connected via a conductive trace to microprocessor, where current-carrying signals cause one or more selected elements to heat up. The heating creates a bubble of ink in the chamber, which is expelled through the nozzle toward the print medium. In this way, firing of a plurality of such resistor elements in a particular order in a given primitive forms alphanumeric characters, performs area-fill, and provides other print capabilities on the medium.
A problem with inks used in such thermal ink-jet printers is that the repeated heating of the resistor element over several hundreds of thousand or over millions of firings can cause breakdown of the ink, with consequent fouling of the surface of the resistor element. This process has been termed "kogation", which is defined as the build-up of residue (koga) on the resistor surface. The build-up of residue degrades pen performance.
Various ink compositions and processes have been developed in an effort to reduce kogation. For example, in the anionic dyes (sulfonate or carboxylate) commonly employed in aqueous inks used in thermal ink-jet printing, sodium is generally the counter-ion used. However, while dyes containing sodium counter-ions generally provide good print quality, sodium counter-ions have been found to contribute to the kogation problem.
One solution has been to partially or totally eliminate sodium. Successful replacement counter-ions are lithium and tetramethylammonium.
The need remains for the development of inks having reduced kogation, and hence longer life, using low cost chemicals with minimal additional processing.